el camino de un demonio la travesia
by lion yagami
Summary: Ha pasado un año deste los hechos de la primera parte y ahora esta en una nueva aventura...
1. vagabundeando por Francia

gracias por haber segido la historia hasta la segunda parte y le agradesco a alesannd neto por haberme aconsejado algunas cosas pero ahora ese no es el punto

capitulo 1 VAGABUNDIEANDO EN FRANCIA

Me sentia muy triste despues de lo que habia susedido , no creia aun sobre lo que habia pasado y ahora estaba perdido en un poblado que tenia aspecto francés en el cual no lograba acercarme a ellos porque ellos salian corriendo

(en la base militar)

\- que habia pasado -decia Diana con tono de preocupacion mientras ella buscaba rastro de lion

-seguramente se descontrolo otra ves el aunque esta ves no dejo rastro - decia Kaspar mientras miraba el pasillo

\- creo que si miramos las camaras de seguridad podriamos saber lo que susedio - decia Dante mientras bostesaba

\- creo que fue lo primera idea inteligente que propusiste -decia Luna mientras trataba de aguantar la risa

\- devemos avisarle al capitan - decia Kaspar de una forma seria

(mientras con lion)

segia recorriendo el lugar mientras que en el momento me agarro hambre , en el momento logro ver una panadería , yo me Apure a llegar alla pero tenia tanta hambre que me olvidé un detalle

\- una hogasa de pan por favor - decia mientras sacudia mi pelo oscuro que estaba lleno de escombro

-seran 3 euros - decia el panadero sin preocupación

en el momento logro recordar de que no tenia dinero

\- señor no tengo dinero -se lo decia con tristeza hasta que un rubio aparecio detras mio

\- deme 10 bollos - decia el rubio que vestia con un traje color rojo

\- aqui tiene señor seran 20 euros - decia el panadero amablemente

\- tenga y quedese con el cambio - decia el rubio el cual no paresia preocupado hasta que me miro

\- parese que tienes hambre - el me decia de una forma burlona

\- si por? acaso te inporta - yo solo me resigne a responderle asi

\- decia porque si quieres un bollo de los que compre ...- parecía que el hablaba encerio

\- me daras uno ? pero por que? - solo me limite a preguntar

\- tu al igual que yo nesesitas comer y no pienso dejarte sin comer ya que te ves muy pobre - el me decia pensando eso

\- es que no se si sea corecto que me des uno de tus bollos - se lo decia insistiendo de que me lo diera

\- solo aceptalo , no hay prolema ademas de que solo por uno no voy a morir , me llamo ash crimnson y tu-

\- lion castro, gracias por el bollo ash , no se como pagarte -

\- tu no te preocupes ya que a mi el dinero no es prolema -

en el momento el telefono de ash suena y el se va no sin antes despedirse

\- nos vemos lion - decia ash en tono amable

\- digo lo mismo - yo solo extendi mi mano para despedirme asi con ash

ash se retira del lugar mientras que el panadero me habla

\- tienes un lugar a donde ir - decia el panadero

\- no por?- le pregunte hasta que repondio

\- si quieres puedes travajar con migo y podras ganar unos euros ademas de poder dormir aqui - creo que no tenia otra opcion pero era mejor que dormir afuera bajo el frio que hacia

\- muchas gracias prometo que no lo decepcionare de ninguna manera - se lo decia pero en el interior sabia que no iva a ser asi

a final lion pudo ingeniarselas para estar alla..aun queda mucho tiempo por delante hasta saber el como volver a la base

continuara...


	2. demuestra

hola que tal estoy aqui segun creo querian volver a verme

capitulo 2 DEMUESTRA

despues de una dura semana travajando en la panaderia en la cual siempre dormia en el altillo , trato de evitar que el pan se queme o salga crudo

aun sentia miedo por lo que habia pasado pero de ello solo tenia pesadillas al dormir en las cuales asesinaba a mis seres queridos y amigos pero fue asi toda la semana

(mientras en la base)

-asi que por eso escapo -decia luna con seguridad de lo que decia

\- devemos buscarlo , solo sabemos que fue al norte - decia diana mientras señalaba hacia el norte

\- no es momento , devemos que ir a capturar a rugal bernstein - decia kaspar con seriedad

\- tiene razon , despues de esta mision vamos a buscarlo - dante lo decia mientras caminaba hacia la puerta

en el momento en el cual dante sale de la sala de juntas es seguido por sus compañeros.

(mientras en francia )

cuando yo seguia en la panadería pero atendiendo a los clientes hasta que llego ash con intenciones de comprar algo par ahora

\- ash , que sera hoy - yo le decia a ash mientras que el pensaba

\- que sea un cafe y un crosand - lo decia ash mientras sacaba unos euros

\- aqui lo tienes , como va todo hoy -le preguntaba a ash

de repente una persona que portaba una fagmas (fagmas = rifle de asalto creado en francia entre el 1980 y 1990)

\- al suelo y entregen todo lo de valor - decia el ladron mientras me apuntaba

al momento ash que estaba en el suelo piensa en claro lo que iva a hacer

(pow de ash)

estaba en el suelo sobre lo que iva a hacer , dejar que mi amigo quede lleno de plomo o defenderlo

al momento decido patear el arma del ladron , me decidi a pararme para reacionar con un golpe a el ,apenas me pare logre pude golpearlo con una de mis llamaradas verdes y al mismo tiempo logro sacarlo de la panaderia

(pow de lion)

me quede sorprendido por lo que hiso ash , apenas logro sacarlo de la tienda me puse a apoyarlo a ash con lo que aprendi en la escuela de combate

veia lo que ash estaba haciendo , lograba acercarme solo a inpactar pero apenas ash derribo con una llamarada al ladron yo me propuse a hacerle una llave , pero el ladron me golpeo con un palo que habia serca

el logro escapar pero deje que huyera ya que el estaba muy lejos

\- estas bien ?- me decia ash mientras me ayudaba a pararme

\- si estoy bien , gracias , no sabia sobre lo que sabias hacer , controlas llamas verdes , sabes luchar ,eres sorprendente - le decia a ash con tono de sorpesa

\- ni sabia yo que luchabas asi - me lo respondia ash de la misma forma que yo

ash y lion descubrieron que se volvieron amigos en los cuales se confiarian uno al otro de forma espontanea

continuara...


	3. liberar el poder 1

_gracias por seguir leyendo la historia pero aun no termina si quieren puedo escribir mas de otra cosa o lo que sea_

 **capitulo 3 liberar el poder**

aunque intentara saber sobre lo que ash habia hecho hace unos dias podria preguntarle como hiso eso pero no lo veia deste ese dia pero algo inportante paso este mismo dia

(pow de ash)

no sabia como explicarle sobre mis poderes a lion pero quedaria solo por ir a decirle de forma directa

en el momento que entre lion me saluda deste el mostrador y el me acerca una tasa de cafe

\- gracias lion , pasando a otro tema devo decir algo sobre lo que viste hace dias - se lo decia con miedo a saber como reaccionaria sobre lo acontecido

pero me sorpendio lo que dijo

\- ...me sorpendio , es sorprendente lo que hiciste con el ladron , lo prendiste fuego y le quitaste el arma - me decia lion muy asombrado por lo que vio

\- tu no te quedas atras , tu sabias luchar muy bien , tu le hiciste una llave que lo detubo...deverias enseñarme a luchar asi ...- le hablaba a lion mimientras tomaba mi cafe

\- de acuerdo , podriamos entrenar en la noche , ya que devo travajar ademas de reponer los ingredientes que desperdicie al cocinar y eso - me decia el de una forma muy entusiasmado

\- de acuerdo nos vemos a las 22:00 de la noche en la catedral - le decia dando un sorbo a mi cafe

despues de lo dicho me resigne a despedirme de el e irme ya que tenia algo pendiente

(pow de lion )

al fin reconocí que a ash podria tratarlo como un amigo que sera muy confiable

 **mas tarde ese mismo dia**

ya habia terminado mi turno , ya estaba listo para ir , ya tenia todo lo que nesesitara ademas de que nesesitara prepararme para lo que suseda

ya estaba en camino a la catedral en donde ash me esperaria en la catedral pero algo vendria por culpa del destino a buscarme

ahi estaba un hombre el cual miraba hacia todos lados , el usaba un traje azul con una capa que cubria todo su cuerpo , pero el vendria a buscar algo que me habia olvidado de mi

\- tu eres lion , dime de una ves si eres o no eres - el hombre parecía estar hablando encerio porque paresia buscar algo mio

\- quien eres , como me conoses y que quieres - le decia mientras me preparaba si tenia que luchar

\- todo a su tiempo , mientras tendre que MATARTE - el hombre aciono su mano la cual levanto un tornado el cual me elevó

\- bajarme , que demonios quieres ? - le decia de forma seria a el hombre rubio

\- vengo de parte de orochi para liverarlo de tu cuerpo pero asesinadote -me decia el extraño mientras movia el tornado hacia el muro el cual choco contra mi

en el momento yo corro hacia el preparando mi arma y el con un simple gesto de sus dedos al haber disparado la bala esta sale hacia su derecha

no podía creer lo que susedia , estaba luchando contra un elemental y no podia ni tocarlo

en el momento el me agarra , con un tornado que termina elevandome y me arroja hacia la punta de la catedral en donde ash ya me esperaba

\- por que te tardaste tanto , que susedio - me decia ash de forma dudosa

\- ash cuidado!!!- le adverti a ash para que se agachara para evitar que el viento moviera la campana y lo golpeara pero esta termina desmayandolo

\- jajajajaja , no puedo creer que contengas la sangre de orochi y no puedas usarla - se burlaba intensamente el rubio mientras flotaba y leia un libro

 **que susedera ,ash despertara a tiempo , se revelara quien es el extraño , lion lo derrotara , descubranlo en el proximo capitulo**

 **continuara...**


	4. liberar el poder 2

_gracias , me inporta que lean a lo que me refiero con esto pero a lo que va la historia_

capitulo 4 **liberar el poder 2**

 **FLASHBACK de lo acontecido en el capitulo anterior**

\- podriamos entrenar esta noche apenas termine de travajar- decia lion mientras tomaba notas

\- tu eres lion - decia el extraño mientras leia su libro

\- ash cuidado !!!!- dije rapidamente avirtendole sobre que venia el extraño el cual venia a asesinarme y no queria involucrarlo

( contiuando con el capitulo de hoy)

el extraño genero demaciado viento el cual hiso que la campana golpeara a ash pero no tenia forma de despertarlo entonces decidi moverlo hacia un costado en donde no seria un peligro para el

\- ahora si podemos terminar con esto - decia el extraño de forma burlona

\- si quieres matarme , haslo peleando sin viento - se lo decia intentando de que el se haga con su orgullo y lo hisiera

en el momento el extraño retrosede un poco pero igual no bajo la guardia , en el momento el me golpea con un simple puñetazo

al tratar de pararme , el extraño me agarra el braso para lanzarme hacia la campana pero cuando agarro mi braso solo decidí a tirarlo hacia la campana la cual lo aturde y lo deja inmóvil

en el momento al acercarme a el , el me agarra del cuello y me golpea contra la campana , apenas el se cansa de golpearme me arroja hacia la pared en la cual se cae una barra de madera sobre mi en forma de mazo

al haberme parado con el mazo , el estaba distraido y logre golpearlo pero al volver a golpearlo pero este se rompe

apenas el extraño me agarra de la pierna yo intento liverarme pero ususa sus poderes , se levanta , me ataca contra la campana y me deja muy adolorido

\- ya matame ... hazlo- le decia insistiendo

\- no, tu energia no se ha despertado , te dejare vivir pero solo te dejare dos cosas en claro

1- te dejare vivir para despues luchar encerio cuando despiertes todo tu poder

2 - te dejare algo que te estabilizaria tu eneria

en el momento el extraño saca de su bolsillo un collar

\- usa este collar y despertaras lo que eres - decia seriamente el extraño mientras dejaba el collar

\- ya dime quien eres ?- le decia mientras agarraba el collar y lo veia

\- soy...goenits... nos volveremos ver y podremos luchar enserio - decia goenits mientras el flotaba para irse

\- y que devo hacer con el collar - le decia mientras me acercaba a el

\- no te lo pongas hasta que sea la hora- me decia goenits mientras se iva

en el momento ash recupera la consciencia

\- y de que me perdi ? - decia ash mientras se paraba

\- goenits. . ya se ha ido

pero como me gustaria saber cuando es el momento - decia lion mientras se rascaba la espalda

 **lion ya sobrevivió una batalla para segueguir el**


End file.
